


Pit Stop

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Kind of - YMMV), 12 Days of Wincestmas, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Fantasy, Humiliation, Incest Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks out of the Gas-n-Sip and sees Dean, stretched across and scrubbing the windshield. Winter sunset gleams off glass and black, picks up the red and gold in Dean’s hair. Shirts ride up, jeans cling to his ass…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



Sam walks out of the Gas-n-Sip and sees Dean, stretched across and scrubbing the windshield. Winter sunset gleams off glass and black, picks up the red and gold in Dean’s hair. Shirts ride up, jeans cling to his ass…

Sam’s chest-punched. Stumbles to shotgun.

Dean takes his post behind the wheel, turns the key and shoves _Kick it in the Ass_ into the tape deck. Sam seizes his wrist. Pulls up and sucks two fingers into his mouth. Tickles the pads with his tongue.

Dean shoots him a _you-fuckin’-tease_ eyebrow.

Sam eyebrows him back: _What’re-you-gonna-do-about-it?_

Dean cuts the wheel and points them toward a motel across the street.

Barely make it inside before Sam’s all over him.

“Shit, man. What’s got into you?” Dean laughs.

Sam growls back, “Shut up and strip.”

“Bossy.”

“Make me do it I’ll make you regret it.”

Flash of Dean’s tongue and his lips glisten. Eye ticks. Sam steps back.

Dean grins. Smoky. Makes a show of dropping layer after layer. Fucker even makes untying his boots look sexy.

“On the bed,” Sam breathes.

Dean stretches, hands behind his head and ankles crossed. Freckles pop. Skin flushes and muscles flex. Sam busts at least two seams in his rush to ditch his shirts. Undoes his fly. Dean’s eyes flick down and nostrils flare.

Smirk. “C'mon, big talk. What’s the holdup?”

Sam drags Dean’s legs apart, kneels in the space. Rakes his nails over nipples, ribs. Rumbles, “Drive me fuckin’ crazy, laid out over the car like that. Coulda nailed you right there at the gas pump.”

“Yeah. I’m sure the good people of Benton woulda _loved_ that.”

“You would.” Sam lifts a knee. Lowers his mouth. “All those people, staring.” Kisses a trail to his brother’s balls. “Watching you squirm on my dick.” Sharp bite, right at the crease.

Dean hisses.

“Half of ’em wish they were me, drilling this dirty little hole.” He works his tongue between Dean’s cheeks. “Rest of ’em wish they were you.” Slick circles mixed with long, slow licks. “Way you shiver and moan, know I’d give ’em the fuck of their life.”

Groans and movement above Sam’s head. He smacks at Dean’s hands. “Huh-uh. _I_ make you come.”

Already too far gone to argue.

“Bet you’d do it for me, wouldn’t you?” Sam sucks at Dean’s balls, the root of his cock. “Stick that ass up, let me fuck you in broad daylight?”

Low rumble as Sam digs his tongue at Dean’s taint. Palms pressed to his brother’s thighs fold him near in half. Hold him open.

“Fuck, Sammy.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Nips along the line where Dean’s leg meets his ass.

Broken. “Yeahh.”

Sam sucks a mark inside one thigh. Dean shudders.

“Wanna show ’em,” drag of teeth, “how you’re a slut for your baby brother. Make you beg.” He licks Dean down to his tailbone. Curls his tongue to catch Dean’s rim.

Thrashing. Straining for contact.

Sam pulls back. Breathes hot across Dean’s hole, “Do it.”

A tormented sound.

Sam goes back to teasing, tasting. Tonguing around Dean’s balls and up his shaft. Flicks that spot behind the head like it’s a clit. Dean’s cock jumps. Murmuring. Sam looks up.

“What’s that?”

“Please,” through gritted teeth.

“Please, who?”

“Sammy…”

“Wrong.” Sam wraps his lips around, laps at the slit.

“Ba…” Dean’s throat works, “baby brother.” Whisper soft. Arm across his face, teeth marks in his lip. Sweat sheens on shifting skin.

Sam gets to his feet. “Turn over.”

Lube lives in the outside pocket of Dean’s clothes duffel. Easy access. Sam drapes over his brother, noses the nape of his neck.

“Wanna make you feel me for days.”

Dean’s collected himself, a little. “Fuck yeah, Sa — b-baby brother.” Huff of breath. “Fuck me. Fuck me up.”

Sam sinks his teeth in. Earns a groan. Jeans down to his knees and two quick fingers.

Dean’s back ripples. “Do it, baby brother, God. Get in me.”

“Mmmmm.”

Sam pushes in. Patient. Fresh beads of sweat crop up, trail down Dean’s spine. He swirls his hips, breathes out. Sam rubs his back, massages his ass.

“So greedy for it.” Watches. Dean’s hole drags around his cock. Swallows him up. Fuckin’ hot in there and first-time tight. Clipped moans fall from his brother’s mouth. “Take it so good.”

All in, Sam gives it a minute. Lets Dean get his breathing under control.

“Ready, big brother?”

Dean groans, gritty. Rocks against him. “Dammit, Sammy. Just… Fuckin’ fuck me already.”

Slap. “Slut.”

Gasp. “Tease.” Faint handprint blushes up. “C’mon _baby brother_.” Touch of snark. “Show all these nice people what you got.”

“Aw, fuck.”

And then it’s slamming hips and bruising fingers, grinding teeth. Sam throws back his head and Dean seethes, soft grunts and muttered filth. Louder. Faster.

Dean starts shaking. “Sa… Sammy…” Loses the rhythm. “Ba… bruh…”

Sam falls, face between his brother’s shoulders. Jacks him, quick and dirty.

_“Fuck!”_

Dean comes. Bucks and trembles. All Sam can do to hang on for the ride. Wave after wave until Dean settles down, shoulders pressed to the mattress, panting. Sam wipes his hand on the bedspread. Grabs his brother and fucks him wild. Looser now, sweet slide in the aftermath.

Sam pushes his luck. “Wanna come up your ass, big brother. Fill you up and leave you leaking.”

Something, maybe words, maybe sobs, pillow-muffled and incoherent.

Sam tugs Dean’s hair. “Is that a yes?”

Dean’s head rolls to the side. “God, fuck, okay, yeah, just do it.”

Sam groans. Mental image of his brother’s hole, red-raw and dribbling his come and Sam’s done. Jams in his cock and slicks his brother’s insides. Last coherent thought is _God-I-fuckin’-love-you_.

They collapse.

Somehow, Dean ends on his back, Sam sprawled across his chest. Slick and sticky. Sated and sweaty. Hands entwined above Dean’s head.

Dean mutters, “Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” and “holy shit,” and “son of a bitch.”

Sam grins against his breastbone. “Good?”

“You fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Awesome.”

“Shower?”

Dean groans, “Fuuuck me.”

“Gimme an hour.” Smirk.

Dean glares. “Fuuuck you.”

Sam drags himself up. Shrugs. “I’m good with that.”


End file.
